


Sand

by sue_chose_this



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Haiku, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sue_chose_this/pseuds/sue_chose_this
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Authors Notes<br/>I'm guilty of serial haikus I'm afraid.<br/>Usually the 17 syllables, arranged 5,7,5 are a complete 'story' or thought in themselves, often about nature or aspects of life, but these don't stand alone too well.</p><p>(It's also not good form to provide explanations!)</p><p>However, as a series they are more compact and 'snapshot' like than a prose story so the feel of the thing is still there I think.</p></blockquote>





	Sand

I really hate it  
the way it finds a way in  
despite all efforts  
   
to keep it away.  
really Qui, it's impossible!  
don't you remember?  
   
it gets in my eyes,  
up my nose - other places  
even in my ears!  
   
in so many ways  
Anakin Skywalker  
was wrong, but in this  
   
uncomfortable!  
he was right about this  
sand gets everywhere!

Qui-Gon smiled at that  
thought of those 'other places'  
'come with me padawan'

he took his loves' hand  
led him home to the shower  
his solid warmth so real

amused and willing  
Obi-Wan indulged his whim  
let loving hands roam

soothing those places  
the precious water flowing  
over cooling skin

in desperate times,  
force knows, these great men need  
such simple pleasures

and later, cool skin  
slides against cool skin, closer,  
heat building faster...

increasing rhythm  
probing, burning, pounding..yes!  
never doubt this is real

bodies collapsing  
breathless, sticky and sated  
bonded together

they lay there a while  
basking in these rare moments  
away from pressing duty

days of respite passed  
Obi-Wan came to love sand  
but did not let on

enjoying the ruse  
Obi-Wan continued to   
bitch, scratch, whine and moan

'til the ritual  
became a daily event  
performed joyfully

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes  
> I'm guilty of serial haikus I'm afraid.  
> Usually the 17 syllables, arranged 5,7,5 are a complete 'story' or thought in themselves, often about nature or aspects of life, but these don't stand alone too well.
> 
> (It's also not good form to provide explanations!)
> 
> However, as a series they are more compact and 'snapshot' like than a prose story so the feel of the thing is still there I think.


End file.
